<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hukaat'kama by CorranBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702444">Hukaat'kama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue'>CorranBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Fluff, Force Bond, Force Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wholesome vibes, force-sensitive cody, like its mentioned but not a focus, obi wan is injured, the troopers are all waiting for obi wan to wake up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is injured, and Cody is around to help him get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hukaat'kama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: " how about an angst fluff codywan force senstive cody where obi-wan gets hurt in battle possibly bleeding heavy cody putting pressure on the wound while he can feel Obi-Wan's force bond with him start to fray and Cody just like nope not happening you cant leave thats an order general. then Obi wakes up in medical with a worried cody and many get well cards from his troopers."</p><p>~</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>They were in the middle of battle when it happened. Actually, they were in the middle of bickering about the plan changing again. Cody wasn’t overly upset, he knew better than anyone that plans didn’t always work out-he just liked hearing Obi-Wan’s voice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even more now that their Force bond echoed to him everything his partner was feeling. Obi-Wan was too good sometimes at hiding his thoughts behind his Negotiator mask, it was nice to be able to feel what he felt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How far out until the extract, again?” Obi-Wan yelled into his comm, mild frustration and fondness for Anakin accompanying his words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just a few minutes, sir! Think you can hold out that long?” He shot another droid in the head and moved to glance at Obi-Wan again, marveling at the ease at which he volleyed all the shots that came. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry about me, my dear, just focus on-AH!” Obi-Wan’s lightsaber went flying and he fell down, at the same time an overwhelming tide of pain rushed over the bond to Cody’s mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Marshall Commander went on autopilot, barking orders into his comm, taking out clankers, and rushing towards his general. He stopped only to pick up his saber and clip it to his belt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan can you hear me!” He threw his blaster down and rushed to put pressure on the wound. Of course his general got hit by shrapnel, one of the few things his weapon couldn’t deflect. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cody could tell Obi-Wan was fighting to get past the pain, to answer him, but he was just too far gone. In the short amount of time it took to get to him, Obi-Wan had lost a lot of blood. Cody’s gloves were already soaked, and the pool around them was a frightening size. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Obi-Wan, I’m here, I’m not leaving you, just stay with me,” he pleaded and tightened his hold on their Force bond as it started slacking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only vaguely aware of the ring of troopers around him, Cody closed his eyes and reached out for Obi-Wan’s presence. He moved closer until the orange warmth of Cody’s signature completely surrounded Obi-Wan’s gentle-and fading-river rock blue presence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Help me save him, </em>he pleaded, ignoring his distinct feeling that if he could move, Obi-Wan would be rolling his eyes. (<em>That’s not how the Force works, dear commander</em>). </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keeping his hold on his general in the Force, he ground out through clenched teeth, “You are <em>not</em> allowed to die on me, <em>sir</em>, that’s an order.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-Wan was cocooned in so much softness, so much warmth he didn’t want to open his eyes. He wondered idly how blankets this soft made it onto a war ship. He felt a gentle chuckle vibrate around him and he smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Cody? </em>He tried to reach out with the Force, but found he was already there. <em>Cody, what did you do?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His cocoon, which he realized was not, in fact, blankets, but the Force presence of his commander surrounding him, emitted a distinctly innocent and teasingly perplexed hum. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-Wan sighed, reveling in the warmth one last time before opening his eyes. He was in the medbay of the <em>Vigilance</em>, tucked under Cody’s arm. Cody was still sleeping, but Starshine had wandered over to check on him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Finally awake, sir?” They asked gently. “How do you feel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tired,” he admitted. “I feel like I’ve been chewed up and spit out by a Zillo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Starshine hummed as they gave him a quick examination, lightly adjusting the bandages before making a few notes on their datapad. “Well, there’s a lot of bacta in those wraps, you should feel better than ever in no time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, Starshine,” Obi-Wan was close to sleep again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, general. We’re all just glad you’re okay,” they nodded to the small crack in the curtains, where the faces of dozens of troopers were peeking through. “We’ve been worried.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-Wan pushed the curtains open with the Force and took in his waiting troopers, all shuffling their feet and waiting for him to speak. Cody shifted beside him and tugged him a bit closer. Obi-Wan smiled drowsily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello there, <em>verd’ike</em>,” he greeted them warmly. “I’m okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He just needs to rest, in a few days he’ll be up and sparring with you all again, don’t worry,” Starshine’s gentle assurances combined with Obi-Wan’s smiling face eased the tension in many of their shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-Wan fell back asleep completely wrapped up in the feelings of love and care around him, and he nuzzled into Cody’s warmth. The war could wait while he healed, he’d been told that often enough. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>